


人间荒唐

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 不插入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 14





	人间荒唐

01

流连人间就应该尝遍人间各种苦辣酸甜，醉生梦死。张九龄把几个月以来积攒的钱财堆到桌子上，沉甸甸的，惹人怀疑。平日里连一顿好的饭菜都吃不上的人，哪里来这么多的钱，进了这烧钱的场所。

风月场所。

张九龄有些得意，吃醉了些酒，把杯子摔在地上踩着板凳大声高喊：“把你们这里，最好的人给我送上来。”

老子有的是钱。

这个世道认钱不认人，张九龄一早就知道。体会了被拦在外面不能进去的羞辱，现在他决定花钱在这里羞辱别人。

钱，是他辛辛苦苦自己赚来的，他没偷也没抢，他精心算计了一场报复。除了自己每天饿到难受，勒紧裤腰带过日子积攒了很久很久。

但是一排漂亮的男人女人站在他的面前，让他没了主意花了眼。

最后他选了个最白的男人，因为他想看看这看起来比女人还白的男人，身上到底白不白。那被玩过最多次的地方，也能是白的吗？

张九龄觉得不可能。

02

张九龄点的男人叫王九龙，点到他的时候别人都说张九龄好福气。王九龙是这里面最好的男人，身子最软，叫声也是最好听的。张九龄和乡下的那些女人滚过野草堆，有过经验的，但第一次嫖，他还是紧张。

王九龙不愧是这里最出色的人，在张九龄进屋的那一刻他的眼睛就直勾勾地盯着张九龄看，眼含春水的模样就是最好的醉情迷药。张九龄关上门走到床边，王九龙的脚就勾着张九龄的裤腿，一点一点，往里面蹭。

心里的痒都被蹭起来了，张九龄抓着王九龙的脚踝放在嘴边亲了亲。也许是习惯了这样的举动，王九龙没有任何波澜，却也配合着张九龄脚丫乱动。

“你抓痛我了。”

声音的确好听，惯会撒娇。张九龄抓着王九龙的脚踝朝自己身下鼓鼓囊囊的一块按了按，他这才放开了王九龙躺到床上去，对着王九龙下命令。

“你不是这里最好的人吗，坐到我的身上来，给我舔。”

伤人自尊的命令，但张九龄花了钱，他并不觉得有什么不妥。漂亮的脸蛋不知道被多少男人玩过，才会这样的熟练上道。

他花了钱，他是大爷。

王九龙听完也没生气，只是脸颊微红。他爬过鸳鸯戏水的绣缎被面，爬到张九龄的身上，去解开张九龄的裤子。

从进门的时候王九龙就发现了，张九龄那地方，高高立起来，忍得难受。

03

来这里的人常称自己是正人君子，是来欣赏男人身体的美，一旦到了床上去就原形毕露。翘起屁股跪着舔阴茎，一边舔还要一边看着给了钱的买主。那些买主的要求各式各样，千奇百怪，无非就是想要享受自己高高在上的优越感，释放自己最深处的欲望。

王九龙口活不错，最起码舔得张九龄的鸡巴湿淋淋的。牙齿藏好在了两片唇瓣里，柔软的舌头伸出来，搅动着张九龄的前端。看着张九龄的那双眼睛勾人，也不闪躲，明明是做着最下流的事情，他偏偏弄得像是在做最单纯的事情，做好了就有糖吃。

张九龄被舔硬了，伸出手来把要起身的王九龙又按回去。他手上的力道很重，抓痛了王九龙也未可知，但张九龄不在意。他粗鲁地揉着王九龙身体的每一寸，把白皙的身体弄得青一块紫一块。

他抱着王九龙，张开嘴巴去啃咬王九龙的胸口，凸起的点。他掐一把能够掐出水来吗，就像那些女人一样，流出不知道是什么东西的东西出来。王九龙被他弄得身子发颤，抱着他的头说哥哥，我好难受。

哪里难受了？张九龄觉得王九龙是享受得很，不然他捏着那泛粉的奶头，王九龙怎么还把自己的身体往他这里送呢。一看就是被搞多了，懂得怎么样勾引，怎么样让男人为他疯狂。

我自己坐下去，把哥哥的肉棒吃下去好不好？王九龙和张九龄商量着，他甚至摇晃着自己的屁股，晃得张九龄心旌飘荡。

又细又长的两条大白腿就那样岔开，抓着张九龄的阴茎，王九龙把自己早就润滑好了的后穴对着，还没有蹭进去就被张九龄打掉了双手。

春宵一刻值千金，马上就要进去了，张九龄马上就要感觉到王九龙的紧致，但是他打掉了王九龙的双手。

04

这样的姿势很是难堪，更像是欺负人。王九龙双手紧紧抓着枕头，咬着牙默认张九龄的一切动作。

张九龄用力地掰开了他的屁股，对着灯照之下把那还流着水有规律地收缩着的洞口看了个仔细，犹如你去看医生，在难堪和羞愧中不得不把自己最私密的地方暴露在光天化日之下。

“这里是黑的。”张九龄伸进去一根手指，他感觉到自己的手指很快被嫩肉吸住，王九龙的轻喘就在他耳边传过来。这里不知道被多少个不同的阴茎闯进来过，艹熟了艹多了，有了记忆。

也许这里对不同的人反应还是不一样的，这些软肉就凭借着这些反应，遇人说人话，见鬼说鬼话。张九龄没给王九龙痛快，蓦地来了火气拔出手指使劲地打了王九龙的屁股。

“你真他妈的脏。”

说出口的恶意脱离了嘴边，张九龄像是找到了宣泄的点，持续不断地说着这些没有遮拦的话。和当初他要进门来，那些人羞辱他的话差不多恶毒，也就是想到了之前的耻辱，所以才让张九龄把那些话都说给王九龙听。

你看看你那个骚货的样子，一刻都离不开男人的鸡巴了是这样吗？我的手指才拔出来，你的前面已经有点忍不住了。

你是不是每天都不用穿裤子的，你是不是都没下过床。我甚至都闻到这屋里的味道了，都是你的骚味。

屁股晃得好，腰还懂得要塌下去。你说说，是哪个男人教你的，他还教你什么了？

王九龙，只要你喊我爸爸，喊我爹，我就进去。

前面流着水，后面还空虚得发痒。王九龙忍得辛苦，那些不堪入目的话他并不能够听得真切，只是听到张九龄让他叫爸爸，他便喊了。

“你疼疼我，爸爸，你疼疼我。”

像畜生一样的做爱，王九龙撅起自己的屁股，感觉到张九龄的鸡巴在他的洞口来回蹭。眼看着就要进去了，可总是差那么一点。王九龙都要哭了，张九龄怎么这么能忍，忍到了现在都没进去，他好像转过身来和张九龄接吻。他想告诉张九龄，进去吧，虽然很多男人玩弄过他，但是他真的很紧的，保证会让张九龄舒服的。

但是张九龄说：“我嫌你脏。”

05

没有进去。王九龙感觉到自己的腿间多了什么东西，张九龄抓着他的大腿交叠在一起，没给他什么反应的机会就扣着他的腰乱动起来。

给我夹紧了。

眼泪从王九龙的眼睛里滑落下来，纵使他知道自己并没什么资格流眼泪。这是他应该做的，张九龄花了钱，张九龄要做什么王九龙都应该满足。

可这是王九龙第一次被人嫌弃脏。

从张九龄进门那一刻开始，王九龙就觉得张九龄和之前任何一个来这花钱的男人都不一样。说不出来是哪里不一样，明明都花了最贵的钱，来的目的就是做爱睡觉。

觉得奇怪，但是王九龙到底还是按着往日的习惯来了。张九龄身上的衣服不适合他，手上也有粗粝的茧，王九龙都注意到了，但是他喜欢张九龄，一进门那一刻对上张九龄的眼睛，他就觉得张九龄做什么他都可以接受。

他给张九龄舔了，他卖力地让张九龄满足了，换来的是张九龄的一句你那里很黑，你那里脏。你被很多男人玩过了，那么多男人都掰开你的屁股把你的屁股揉得通红，把他们的阴茎塞进去。

张九龄和那些男人一样花了钱，但是他不愿意做这样的事情。看着王九龙眼睛里掉出来的泪水，张九龄索性把话挑明，他喝醉了酒，今天就要把平时压制着的所有情绪都释放出来：“我今天花钱来点你，花钱来操你，就是为了羞辱你。”

只是为了来羞辱你。

06

有这样的人，受尽了生活的疾苦，被打压着，被看不起，被轻视。

这世间的人，一双脚踩在泥地上来来回回行走着，他们仰头看着云端里高高在上的人，带着自己的渴望和虚伪的敬仰，回头看去在泥潭里还有着一群人。

他们有了安心的理由，和那些高高在上的人站在了同一边，一起低头看着在挣扎着的人。好像对着那些连在泥潭里的人冷眼相对，他们就和那些高高在上的人成为了一样的人。

仿佛是生来就有的规则制定，而张九龄不相信。只要有钱，他和那些碌碌无为的人有什么区别，和那些高高在上的人有什么区别。只要他有钱，只要他有钱而已。

如果让张九龄有钱了，他一定把那些不堪的，那些损失颜面的话原封不动的还回去。他要踩上云端，要谁都看不起，他要冷漠地看着那些看起来高贵的人，把他们踩在脚底，踩到泥潭里。

王九龙就是他把那些人踩在云端里的报复，最漂亮的人好好日子不过要去让男人给操，看上去也不是什么好人，装什么清纯。

腿根里的东西流到了被子上，正好弄脏了鸳鸯戏水的那部分图案。妓院里有什么鸳鸯戏水龙凤呈祥的恩爱愿望，真是可笑至极。张九龄看着王九龙揉着自己的腿不言语，哭红了的眼睛让人心生怜爱，好像被狠狠欺负了。

明明张九龄花了钱却没有进去，并算不上狠狠地欺负他。那些男人把王九龙弄得双腿都打着颤，话都说不出来，床也下不来，那才算是欺负呢。

但到底王九龙是哭了。

张九龄嘴里咬着烟，没点上。他看着王九龙光着腿把那被面擦了擦，换了床被子。做完这些事情张九龄的烟依旧没有点起来，时间还没到，张九龄还能够在这屋子里待上一会儿。

王九龙靠了过去，躺在张九龄的怀里仰起头来看着他。双腿不能够穿上裤子，因为内侧的皮被磨破了，王九龙没告诉张九龄，他只是拿那双眼睛看着张九龄，什么话都没说。

被这样看着张九龄很不舒服，像是被看穿了什么心事。他决心来羞辱的人安安静静地看着他，石子投入湖中没了声响。

“你下次还会来吗？”

被羞辱了的人还想着能有下一次，这出乎张九龄的意料。他皱着眉头露出凶巴巴的神色来，抓住王九龙的头发把他按在自己的面前：“王九龙，你听不懂人话吗？”

“我看不起你，我觉得你脏，我羞辱你了。”

“如果你想要羞辱，那你就羞辱吧。”王九龙露出了淡淡的笑，丝毫不惧怕张九龄的鲁莽，他更加热烈直视着张九龄，慢慢凑近，和张九龄鼻尖贴着鼻尖，给了张九龄一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

“这个世间对人有恶意，不只是你。世界上有千千万万个你，我只能拥抱住你。”

越是这样的温柔和安静越戳中了张九龄最柔软的地方，这样的王九龙好像在包容张九龄的胡闹，他像是在提醒张九龄，他的这些所有举动都是荒唐可笑的。

张九龄是个笑话，现在他自己也深觉如此。

这个世间的偏见没有人能够改变得了，这个世间所有的深渊、挣扎，永远都是深渊，永远都在挣扎。你努力着想要去挣脱的东西，到头来却发现怎么都挣脱不了。

“而且从一开始你就输了，你穿着得体高贵，可是你到处都有破绽。更重要的是张九龄，你一进门前，忍着你的欲望学着别人说着那些冷酷的话的时候，你的身子都在颤抖。”

“更恶毒的辱骂我都听过，他们说出口的时候不会磕绊打结。可是你在说出那些话之前，犹豫了。”

张九龄埋进王九龙的怀里放声大哭。

没有人知道张九龄为什么要哭，王九龙也只是轻轻拍着他的背，在他的肩膀上落下一个吻。

轻飘飘的，没有重量的，温柔的吻。

Fin


End file.
